Talk:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow/@comment-29376355-20161026063417/@comment-29376355-20161027024825
I hope you are right, MargaretGR. I really did love "Dark Parables: The Thief and the Tinderbox" and felt that Eipix had come a long way towards recreating the magic of the Dark Parable series that we all know and love. It was the bonus game "Journey of Atonement" that left such a bad impression on me. If Eipix bothers to examine the games they had problems with (in particular, DP 8-The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide), they would see that they would go a long way towards solving the problem if they just stop leaving with with unsatisfing endings involving characters that we have already grown to care about due to them being in earlier games. Yes, Blue Teas did "kill off" Raphael in "Dark Parables 4-The Red Riding Hood Sister," but that was the first game that either of those characters had appeared in, and while it was sad seeing them die, we had not had the chance to become attached to them. Also, unless Eipix shakes things up somehow, then we are not left in suspense about Raphael's fate. He basically saved the world by destroying the moonstones, then stayed behind to die with his long lost friend/enemy, Eldra. Sad, yes. But a noble and fitting end. However, Eipix doesn't seem to get this. In DP 8, they screwed up really bad by leaving Pinnochio, a character we already grew to care about during DP 5, get turned back into a puppet and then left in limbo. The same thing happened with Kai in this latest debacle, when Eipix decided to leave Kai on a deserted island at the ends of the earth! Seriously, is this the Eipix version of "Gilligan's Island"!? Eipix, if you are taking your time to fix the next game, then I got a few simple rules for you. If you follow them, I guarantee that the Dark Parables Series will continue to be successful, and you won't face the backlash that you did after DP 8 and the bonus game of DP 12. 1. If a character has already appeared in an earlier game, do not leave them in a worst state than they were prior to the game. Did we leave Jack as a gold statute after DP 10? Or leave Ross to rot in the prison in DP 12? There is a reason why these games were treated very positively by DP fans. 2. Not only do you not mess with a former character (except the Witch, of course), but you certainly don't leave us in suspense as to their fate. Is Pinnochio ever going to become human again and wake up? Is Kai ever going to be rescued? Did the Moon Priest die, or will he recover? Get the picture? (And just a tip, if any of your future games goes back and addresses Pinnochio's and Kai's predicaments, you may find your ratings will go through the roof). Here's hoping you take these simple suggestions to heart and get the next DP game out quickly!